Sweat Pants and Swim Suits
by keroseneandgin
Summary: JONAS; Macy Misa was not a pervert. Or that's what she was telling herself these days. Nacy. Oneshot.


Suggested forcefully by Cayce (MyJonasSensesAreTingling3) I hope I execute this right. Please note, the title really has nothing to do with the story.

Sweat Pants and Swim Suits**  
**Oneshot

. . . . . . . . . .

Macy Misa was _not_ a pervert. Or that's what she was telling herself these days. But she couldn't deny the, er, _tingling_ feeling she got when she watched _him_ walk down the hallway in those _pants_. Why the hell did those boys where pants that tight anyways? Didn't they _hurt_? She blushed crimson at that thought and turned around to hide her face in her locker.

_Don't think about it, Macy_, she chanted to herself, closing her eyes tight and gripping her cricket bat.

"Macy?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She jumped, pulling her head out of her locker and swinging her cricket bat frantically. "Whoa!" The voice said, dodging it, just _barely_.

"Hi, Nick," Macy said a bit breathlessly, smiling and reminding herself not to look at the pants he was w-_shit, too late._ They were just as tight as ever if not tighter. She felt her heart race uncomfortably in her chest. She chewed on her lip, staring at the way his khakis bunched up around-

"Macy?" Nick asked and she tore her eyes from his pants and looked directly at his face.

"Huh?" She asked, smiling awkwardly at him.

"I asked if you did your Bio homework last night..." he trailed off, wondering if Macy had been staring at where he _thought_she was staring.

"Oh," Macy said, "Oh..uuh..." She turned back to her locker, dropping her cricket bat on the floor with a loud cracking noise. Nick swallowed, staring down at the stick. It had just missed his foot by mere millimeters. He laughed nervously, watching as Macy tore through her locker to find her Biology notebook.

"Crap," Macy said, moving away from her locker and bending over to look in her book bag. Nick's eyes followed her, his gaze resting on her thighs and trailing upwards to the hem of her skirt.

"Uh, Macy," He said nervously, noticing that he wasn't the _only_ guy who had noticed how nice her legs looked and how _short_her skirt was. A few other guys were staring intently, slowing down in the hallway as to savor the moment. Macy didn't hear him, muttering something to herself and continuing to dig in her book bag.

"I know I did that worksheet," she said, moving around a little more frantically. Nick watched as the fabric of her skirt...he swallowed.

"Macy!" He yelled, his voice coming out a little high pitched and strangled. Macy straightened up and looked at him, hands smoothing out her skirt. Nick willed himself not to watch her fixing her skirt, even when he noticed the same guys from earlier doing the same thing.

"What?" Macy asked, blinking in confusion. She was so oblivious sometimes it was unreal.

"I...uuh," he said, "I just remembered that I don't need to homework..." he trailed off, laughing nervously. His mind wandered back to the image of Macy bent over her book bag and he found himself wishing he favored looser pants. If he had just done his homework last night he wouldn't be having this problem. Stupid Joe and his stupid, stupid really fun ideas. Come on Nick, forget about your homework, Nick, let's go to that new amusement park, _Nick_. He could strangle his brother right now for that suggestion. What kind of a teenager goes to an amusement park on a school night? Oh right, Joe Lucas did. How could he forget.

"Why not?" Macy asked, looking a little confused. Nick muttered something under his breath darkly about killing his older brother, but secretly he was glad for the distraction. Anything to get his mind off of Macy and her short skirts and nice legs and...he coughed, swallowing hard and biting his tongue.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Macy asked, watching as he readjusted his canvas bag, holding it against his abdomen.

"I'm fine," Nick said, coughing a little bit, "I just _really_ like this bag." Macy raised her eyebrows at him, looking more than a little freaked out.

"It's a nice bag," Nick said, his voice sounding strained, "It's so...plaid and..."

"Uh...huh..." Macy said. She had never seen Nick act this way. Wasn't this more Joe's department? Pulling crazy stunts that freaked her out a little? Heck, wasn't _she_the one who usually did stupid stuff around the Lucas brothers? It was never the other way around.

"Well," Nick said, "I'll see you in bio!" And with that he was off, turning around and heading the opposite direction. Macy sighed, her gaze settling on the way his pants clung to his cute-

"Wait! Nick!" Macy called after him, he turned and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're going the wrong way," she said, smiling sheepishly at him. Nick laughed.

"Right," he said, "I knew that. Thanks." He turned back around and walked by her as quickly as possible, en route to his next class. Though, he was pretty sure that the way things were going now, he'd end up skipping his class and spending the whole period in the bathroom. Or maybe he'd make a quick stop by his gym locker for a pair of sweatpants. Ah, sweatpants. Those things were so roomy.

END & BEGIN AGAIN

"Macy said that your brother is acting really strange," Stella said to Joe, taking a seat at their usual lunch table. Joe was flipping through a magazine.

"Kevin's always strange," Joe said, nonchalantly, licking his finger and turning the page in his magazine.

"No, Joe," Stella said, "Not Kevin, Nick." Joe glanced up for a brief moment before looking back down at his magazine.

"Nick's pretty weird too," Joe responded. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," she said, "And you're the only normal Lucas brother?"

"Pretty much," he said, turning the page again. Stella growled.

"Could you be serious for _one_ second, Joseph?" Stella asked, reaching over and yanking the magazine out of his hands. Joe sighed, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Fiiine," he said, sitting back in his chair, "Tell me how strange my younger brother is being."

"Macy said he hugged his book bag, told her he really liked it and ran off in the wrong direction," Stella informed him. Joe erupted into a fit of laughter. Stella was not amused.

"Oh, oh," Joe said between laughs, "he _hugged_his book bag? The mental image..." He erupted into laughter again. Stella crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Are you done?" She asked as his laughter died down. Joe held up his hand, erupting into a fit of laughter again.

"Okay," he said, just as Kevin and Nick approached their table, "_now_, I'm done."

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked, sitting down on the other side of Stella.

"Well," Joe started, motioning to Nick, "Nick here decided to make a fool of himself in front of our fa-"

"Why are you wearing sweat pants?" Stella asked, interrupting Joe and giving Nick a questioning look.

"I uh," he said, blushing, "I like these sweat pants..." He took a seat and stared down at his tray of food.

"You're ruining your whole outfit Nicholas," Stella said, standing up from the table and grabbing his arm, "come on."

"Ohhh," Joe said, smirking after them, "Nick's gonna get it now!"

"Wait, wait!" Nick said, trying to wriggle free from Stella's grip on his arm, "where are you taking me?"

"To the bathroom so you can change out of those ridiculous pants," Stella said, obviously annoyed with Nick's fashion choices, "Isn't it against school rules to wear casual clothing outside of gym, anyhow?" Stella shot Nick a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You never worried about rules before, Stella," Nick said, finally pulling free from her grip.

"That's because before now, none of you committed a heinous crime against fashion."

"I'm wearing sweat pants, Stell," Nick said, "I'm not wearing lime green skinny jeans with gold shoes and-" Stella cut him off, holding up a hand.

"I get it, Nicholas," she said, "but that doesn't make this any less aggravating. What happened to the outfit that I _approved_?"

"Uh," Nick said, just as Macy brushed past the two of them. He swallowed hard. He turned his head and watched her walk past, her hips swaying. He felt his mouth go dry and his sweat pants get a little less roomy. _Not again_.

"Earth to Nick Lucas," Stella said, snapping at him. He turned back towards her, wincing a little bit when he noticed her fingers were directly in his face.

"Uh, I have them," he said, "they're in my gym locker..."

"Perfect," Stella said, grabbing his arm and heading in the direction of the gym, "you can change back in there."

"Wait...Stella..." He pulled free from her again, "I can't change back."

"Why not?" Stella asked and Nick blushed. She couldn't possibly be asking him that question. He didn't even know how to respond to that. How _could_he tell one of his best female friends why he couldn't change into the outfit she approved for him?

"B...b...because," he said, whimpering softly before continuing, "I...uh..." Stella stared at him expectantly, tapping her foot. Nick sighed. "I just _can't_, okay?" He asked, pushing past her in favor of somewhere he could be alone.

"Nicholas Lucas," Stella said, fists clenched, "that is _not_a reason." Nick didn't stop, though. He didn't see why it was such a big deal. Sure, he was wearing sweat pants, but sometimes you just have to wear sweat pants.

"Sometimes you just have to wear sweat pants, Stella," Nick called back to her, still walking in the opposite direction. He heard Stella growl and stomp her foot in frustration.

"Joe!" She shouted to his older brother, "Nick is being unreasonable!"

END & BEGIN AGAIN

Nick sat in the art room, holding one of his favorite guitars on his lap and strumming it, trying to forget about all the events of that day. The way Macy made him feel, the way Stella had flipped when she saw him wearing sweats, the way he hugged his book bag. This was almost as bad as that whole song writing fiasco a few weeks ago.

"Nick?" Macy asked, knocking on the open door. Scratch that, it just got _worse_than that song writing fiasco a few weeks ago. Nick looked up from his guitar and blushed, immediately looking back down.

"Macy," he said, a bit breathless. She was wearing her red swimsuit. She had probably just finished getting ready for swim practice. He tried not to think of how tight the fabric was or how amazing her legs looked. He was just thankful she was wearing shorts over her swim suit. Would it have killed her to put a shirt on as well? Don't they usually wear stuff like that before they swim? Trying not to think about how hot she looked, didn't seem to be working that well...

"Stella told me about what happened at lunch," she said. Nick blushed more. Stupid girls and their stupid gossip.

"Yeah," he said, "she freaked on me about the whole sweat pants deal," he tugged on the fabric of his pants and laughed nervously.

"That's not the way she told it," Macy said, walking into the room, "She said you were being unreasonable." Nick chuckled, staring at the neck of his guitar.

"I guess I was," he said, the events that happened at lunch time, replaying in his head.

"Those pants look nice on you," Macy said. It was true that she preferred his _tighter_pants, but she didn't mind the sweats all that much. Nick looked up and flashed her a nervous smile.

"That swimsuit," he began, motioning to her outfit, "looks nice on you." Macy blushed and stared down at her feet.

"Thanks," she said bashfully before looking back up, "What're you playing?" She motioned to his guitar and Nick smiled softly.

"Nothing, really," he said, "Just some old songs."

"What old songs?" She asked, moving closer to him and taking a seat on the stool positioned beside him. He tried not to stare at her legs, especially when she rested her hands against the stool between them.

"Well," Nick said, "it's really only, _one_old song."

"What one," she asked, leaning closer to him. Nick swallowed.

"It's called Mac-uh-Mandy," he said, mentally kicking himself for almost messing up the name of one of the oldest songs he and his brothers performed together.

"Sing it for me?" Macy asked, smiling at him.

"Promise you wont pass out?" Nick asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He didn't know where it came from, it just happened. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Nicholas Lucas," she said un a disapproving tone, "in case you haven't _noticed_, I've gotten a lot better about my-"she used air quotes here-"obsession with your band."

"Is that why you almost smacked me in the face with a cricket bat earlier?" He asked, smirking at her again. Macy gasped, putting her hand over her heart.

"You snuck up on me," she responded.

"Well excuse me for needing the Biology homework," he responded, sticking his tongue out at her. She giggled and smacked his cheek playfully, letting her hand linger against his skin for a second longer than she should've. Nick stared at her, feeling the mood in the room shift from playful to something more serious. He felt her begin to pull her hand away from his cheek, and he reached up quickly to stop her. Pinning her hand against his face by pressing his hand over hers.

"Nick?" Macy asked, heart racing. Nick didn't say anything, he moved his guitar from his lap and slid off of his stool. Macy swallowed, watching as he set his guitar against the floor and leaned it against the stool he had been sitting on previously. He moved so he was practically between her legs and she said his name again, but this time it came out in the form of a gasp instead of a question. He tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing even. It was hard to maintain when he saw her lips part and felt her hand move from against the stool and up his chest before she let it rest against his shoulder.

He watched as she let her eyes slip closed, tilting her head a little to the side, waiting for him to make his move. He pressed himself closer to her, feeling the warmth of her against his stomach. He sighed, dropping his hand from hers and wrapping both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped, eyes fluttering open, just in time to catch him pressing his lips against her's roughly.

Her head was swimming and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. She never even knew Nick felt this way about her...she had always hoped...but...She felt Nick's hand move from her waist, trailing against her side and then down over her leg to her knee. She felt him shiver, and butterflies erupted in her chest. Her cheeks flushed when he trailed his hand back up again, fingering the hem of her shorts. She pulled away from him, gasping for air and tilting her head back. Nick pressed his lips to her neck, setting her back down on the stool and sliding his hand into her shorts, feeling the bottom of the fabric to her swim suit.

She gasped his name and he kept reminding himself not to go too far. Even though he was pretty sure he'd gone too far already. He sucked in her neck gently, listening to her whimper shrilly. He traced circles with his index finger against her leg and she gasped, biting her tongue.

"N-Nick," she whispered, shoving him away slightly. He looked at her, confused. She bit her lip. "I think we should stop," she said, taking a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "you know...before it goes _too far_?" Nick swallowed and nodded a little. He was a little hurt, but he was amazed by her self-control. If she hadn't stopped him right then...well...

"Don't you have to go to swim practice?" Nick asked, still breathing hard.

"Not today," Macy said, sliding off the stool and giving Nick a mischievous smirk. He raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why...?" He asked, motioning to her swim suit. She shrugged.

"It's comfortable," she responded, "just like your sweat pants."

END &&

So yeah. The ending kind of sucks. I feel really weird about the whole swim suit/sweat pants deal...Some of the ideas are very similar to thiscoffeeshop's story, so go read her stuff. She was nice enough to let me be awesome and use some of her ideas :). Sort of... I just felt like I should mention her. Sorry that they're both OOC, but this is the first time I've ever really written anything like this. Love you guys! Please R&R!


End file.
